Many types of wells are perforated and stimulated to facilitate production of well fluids. Perforation techniques may involve the use of shaped charges or the use of high-pressure jets to create perforations through surrounding casing and into the formation. When using high pressure jets to create sequential perforations at different well zones, a sand plug is created downhole for a given well zone after each perforation and well stimulation operation. If the sand plug interferes with the region to receive the next set of perforations, the excess portion of the sand plug is removed. Difficulties can arise in removing the excess sand, and sometimes the perforating string needs to be pulled out of hole so that a motor/mill can be run in hole to break loose the excess sand.